


mode of ... [ loved ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [31]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Spoilers, cyborg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: De buenas a primeras, Akane en una primera instancia le había parecido una niña pequeña, inocente, indefensa.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika & Tsunemori Akane, Ginoza Nobuchika/Tsunemori Akane
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 8





	mode of ... [ loved ]

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de las películas Sinners of System así como de la S3, por si entraron aquí sin tener una mayor idea de la trama de dichas películas y no han visto la tercera temporada.

De buenas a primeras, Akane en una primera instancia le había parecido una niña pequeña, inocente, indefensa. Y había tenido razón, en parte; porque Tsunemori había logrado pasar los exámenes y pruebas para volverse inspectora.

Pero Akane había sobrepasado sus expectativas, y había madurado. Le había enseñado que los exterminadores no son escudos, sino que también son seres humanos como cualquier otro.

.

Entonces su matiz se había nublado tanto al ver morir a su padre. Ginoza nunca se había sentido así en la vida, y aunque había tratado a su propio padre como si fuera una mierda, al final le había pedido perdón por todo y había sufrido por su pérdida.

Akane fue la primera en aceptarle después de que había sido degradado a ser un exterminador al mando de la única mujer que le había dejado sin palabras y le había demostrado que no está mal ser un criminal latente si eso es señal de que está con vida.

.

Ginoza nunca supo en qué momento había cambiado su percepción de Tsunemori Akane. La inspectora, la mujer, la persona dedicada a crear un mejor mundo para todos los habitantes de Japón.

Tampoco sabía la razón por la que no le importaría dar su propia vida si con eso es capaz de salvar a Akane, aunque sabe que no es necesario porque la Inspectora Tsunemori es una persona que puede defenderse sola y es capaz de patearle el trasero si lo quiere.

.

Tal vez por eso había aceptado perfectamente la orden de trasladarse a Asuntos Externos después de que Akane había sido encarcelada.

Ginoza sería su fiel perro guardián aún si ella no estaba ahí a su lado para darle órdenes, o simplemente para platicar con ella y sentir que su vida es perfecta y que no le importa lo que el sistema Sibyl diga sobre su psique. Él siempre estará ahí para Akane, aún si ella debe estar recluida.


End file.
